


The Hunger

by Nopholom



Series: Fox Blood (Kumiho and Vampire) [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Hunting, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: The hunger, Gods the hunger. It was such a deep and overwhelming aspect of him, of them both, it was hard sometimes to remember they were more than just hunger. Hunger for blood, for gore, for sex, for one another; they had crossed paths with so many people who seemed to exist without these needs, without this overpowering sense of bestial desire, that coursed through everything they were, every word, every movement, every touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah warnings: Lots of blood, violence, gore, it's a human hunt. Also brief mentions of abuse but nothing really that major. It's pretty brutal overall... You've been warned. But I mean... this is Fox Blood.

The hunger, _Gods_ the hunger. It was such a deep and overwhelming aspect of him, of them _both_ , it was hard sometimes to remember they were more than just hunger. Hunger for blood, for gore, for sex, for one another; they had crossed paths with so many people who seemed to exist without these needs, without this overpowering sense of bestial _desire_ , that coursed through everything they were, every word, every movement, every touch.

“The anticipation is killing me,” he murmured, pressing flush to Billy’s warm back, feeling raw energy pulse against him rhythmically as Billy’s tails manifested between them,

“Then die,” Billy muttered indifferently, earning a laugh from Goody, “Because it will take as long as it takes,” he cocked his head slightly as he spoke. Goody rasped his tongue curiously against Billy’s human ear, then used his minor height advantage to bite the thick skin of a furred ear, tugging gently and making Billy shudder and chitter in irritation. “Goody…” he grumbled and Goody released his ear reluctantly, taking a step back and watching him instead; Billy was naked, lit up in the pale moonlight in a way that had Goody hard in his far too comfortable sweats, desperate to map out every shift of muscle as those glorious tails shifted subtly in the cold air, disturbing it with their unnatural warmth.

He was so beautiful, everything about him had charmed Goody, charged him with an electricity he’d never felt when he was alive, and every time he looked at him he fell in love all over again. It was more striking at times like this, with Billy so at ease exposed to the elements, so natural and unabashed by his nudity, that even if someone happened upon them they would have to do a double take to realise this was abnormal; Goody yearned to touch him again, to wrap his arms around him and beg to be fucked right there and then, but Billy was focussed, and Goody would only regret tearing him away when the hunger hit them both.

They’d come out here to hunt, it was Goody’s birthday and he’d planned something special for this one, an abuser, a man who had killed his wife and been let off due to a loophole in court. Goody had tracked him down, it had been an interesting challenge; the man had acquired a new name, a new identity, and had been put into something akin Witness Protection, so ‘false’ allegations couldn’t haunt him and prevent him from being a productive, albeit publicly volatile, member of society. Goody was 200 years old, he knew how to ‘grease the wheels’ so to speak, had a way with humans, and it hadn’t taken much to get these ones to admit they thought the man they were protecting was guilty, though it had taken some Chisholm Family Magic and considerable cash to get the officers to abandon him in the woods that evening, safe in the knowledge that when people looked for the man, they wouldn’t be held responsible for his disappearance.

Billy’s head turned suddenly, eyes snapping open, yellow and glowing as they caught the light through the tree tops, his nostrils flared for the briefest of moments before the very fabric of reality tore and a beast stood where he once was. He’d picked up the scent, the hunt was on.

 

Excitement rippled through Goody like a disturbance in the water and half a beat later Billy had bolted, so lithe and slight of frame like this that even with six tails trailing a hot stream behind him the leaves he ran over barely shifted, not a single footprint formed in the dirt. Goody leapt after him, opting for the high ground, his vision shifting as he did so, becoming more bestial and honed in on the world around him, he could _see_ where Billy had been, the black fog dancing through the trees in his lover’s wake, so hypnotising that Goody lost himself in it as he followed swiftly from tree to tree, barely touching each limb he propelled himself from. He had wanted this, wanted Billy to chase him down, to scare him so much they could both _taste_ it when they devoured him, keeping him alive as long as they could; his mouth watered at the thought and he grinned, dogging after Billy intent on seeing a master at work. His own hunts were a flair of the dramatic, a theatrical event that had Billy mourning his own sanity more often than not, and Goody loved it, but he loved seeing Billy hunt _more_.

Billy hunted like an animal, nose low to the ground, paws hammering at the dirt, ears twisting and shifting at every sound; he stopped his chase, head up, ears turning like radars made by mother nature, his head turned to follow where his ears stopped, yellow eyes narrowing before he bolted once more through the trees. Goody kept pace and within moments he could hear what Billy did, the thump, thump, of confused footsteps, the panting of a man who didn’t know where he was, who’d likely just woken up with a head injury in a strange place and had quickly realised calling for help wouldn’t work. As they grew closer Billy let out a shriek of a noise, the sound seemed to permeate from the very trees, echoing around enough to make Goody feel dizzy with excitement, _they were so close now_.

The man called out and Billy dropped to a stalk, lowering his body as he wove through the underbrush, head unmoving as he dipped and climbed, so honed in on his prey that nothing could turn his dangerous gaze away. He watched in awe as Billy circled where the man was, picking perfect moments of unease to let out that haunting scream that had even fooled Goody once, the man flinched and spun, tripping over his own feet in his fear, pushing onto his feet quickly and letting out a deliciously pathetic whimper. Billy moved further and yipped this time, a chattering that sounded like laughter as he moved quickly through the bushes in a wide circle; the man spun and spun, Billy stopped, his noise tapering into a shriek, high and piercing, showing the man exactly where he was. Goody could see the moment he spotted Billy, the sudden burst of his heartbeat as it quickened, the smell of fear leaking out of his pores so quickly it was nauseating. And then he ran.

 

“Get him Billy,” Goody whispered, hearing an irate yap of a noise as Billy stayed put, eyes watching the man pick up speed before he pushed himself through the clearing and _jogged_ after him. Goody kept the high ground as long as he could, soon dropping down and veering off to the left, keeping fixed on the running fox as Billy loped almost casually after the running man. He overtook them easily, watching as Billy _herded_ the man, working him towards a trick, because that was the beauty of Billy’s nature, he loved the hunt but _God_ he loved the _tricks_ , couldn’t resist that flush of hope in a victim before the fear sank in once more, and this time Goody got to play it.

Goody darted ahead and got into position, watching with grim satisfaction as two pulses made their way towards him, one panicked and weaving in a stupor, the other just as fast but smaller, vulpine, pace nonchalant but fast enough. He lazily adjusted his ‘costume’, okay so it was still _his_ hunt too, he had a damned costume, a bathrobe and sweats wasn’t much of a costume but it fit its purpose as he stepped away from a cabin, dilapidated within but reasonable from afar, enough to fool a scared mind into thinking someone lived out here, someone who could _help_ him.

The man burst through the trees and fell to the floor at his feet, looking up at him in fear and then relief,

“You! Help me!” the man pleaded, pushing up onto his feet and grabbing the front of Goody’s robe, “Please!” tears streamed down his face and Goody regarded him at first with concern and then an impassive look as Billy emerged from the trees behind him.

“Did _she_ beg?” Goody asked, cocking his head as he pried white knuckled hands from his robes and eased the man away, “When you beat her to death in her own home?” realisation dawned on the man and as it did Billy screamed, a horrifying noise that triggered something in the man, pure anguish and fear that stank so beautifully. Goody shoved him a step back and he turned to face his fears, possibly expecting to see his dying wife, but getting Billy’s vicious grin and effortless predatory leap instead.

 

Goody stepped back and watched the man fall to the ground, watched as Billy snapped tauntingly at the man’s face, let out a hollow laugh as the man pissed himself in fear, _pathetic_ ; the man tried to wrestle Billy off, but it had been a feat of strength when _Goody_ had done it, humans were so much weaker, it was almost cute that he was trying. Billy wasn’t even looking at the man, eyes locked onto Goody as he played with his food, batting him around on the ground, tormenting him until they were both satisfied and the man was too scared to do much beyond cry and beg for mercy, of which there was none.

Billy stood on the man’s heaving chest then, pawing at him gently before beginning the rapid roll of his paws, digging, claws catching on the soft flesh of his stomach, eliciting a new scream of terror from the man as blood wept through his torn clothes and Billy’s grin grew more feral. Goody descended then, crouching by the man’s head and leering down at Billy,

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered to Billy, reaching out to black fur and stroking through it, feeling blood spatter his cheek as the man burbled pleas on the floor, Billy paused his digging though, shifted closer to Goody and licked the dab of blood off before nuzzling his _so warm_ face across Goody’s cold skin, the fur felt amazing and he let out a sigh of pleasure as he was permitted the kill. He dipped down, tearing his teeth into the man’s throat, latching onto the wound and drinking deep of the heady, fear tainted treasure that pumped through the helpless human, biting him in such a way that he’d likely drown before he bled out, even with his guts clung uselessly in his trembling hands. He could _feel_ Billy close by, nuzzling at his arm and head, purring audibly as he paced and oozed love at him, waiting for Goody to finish so he could tear out the man’s beating heart and feast with him. The muscles in the man’s neck convulsed around Goody’s probing tongue and gnawing teeth, a quivering mass as the man choked and sputtered, eyes bright with terror when Goody finally pulled his maw away and looked at him.

“You deserve so much worse a fate than this,” he whispered, “You vile, acrid sack of shit,” he spat, sucking in a sharp breath when Billy’s warm rough tongue lapped at his cheek, yellow eyes imploring him to just _feed_ , that this man didn’t deserve his words. Billy was right, of course he was, why waste even a useless breath on _talking_ to this man, he bent down again and continued to drink, reaching blindly out to tangle his fingers in black fur, to stroke and caress and let Billy know that _it was time_. He lost himself in the taste, barely hearing the sputtered wheezing as the man went into shock and his body shut down, vaguely recognising the man’s heaving ribcage as the petite beast _burrowed into him_ to retrieve his heart, so much more gruesome and violent than when Billy, almost human, cracked through his ribs and took everything Goody could offer him. He had to start _sucking_ at the man’s throat, the blood pressure waning as Billy withdrew, drenched in blood and entangled in gore, wriggling through it like thicket branches and lying down by Goody’s thigh to consume his prize.

 

He felt fat with blood when he finally stopped, curling up on his side and coaxing gentle fingers through tacky fur, eyes closed as he listened to the feral noises Billy emitted whilst he gorged himself on a liver now. Life wept slower into him when he fed on humans, they were so _different_ to Billy, their blood was slowly dying, whereas Billy’s was eternal, vibrant and thrumming with energy and life, but human blood did the trick too, rousing air into his lungs, invoking the sweet, painful beat of his heart in his chest, sluggish but quickening the longer he lay there, perhaps this time it would last? He was doubtful, but he didn’t mind, death was a lot easier to stomach.

He knew Billy was finished when he felt paws on his side, an unwelcome pressure when he was full like this, but he turned his head and cracked open an eye to see golden ones staring down at him, face slick with blood as he cocked large ears at him.

“Hello there,” Goody murmured, seeing those blood red teeth split into a grin before Billy seemed to materialise in place of the creature above him, “ _hello_ beautiful,” he added, Billy may not have been compact and covered in fur anymore, but he was _definitely_ still covered in blood. He was crimson, like war paint it coated his face in streaks, his hair was thick with gore, he had smears of the sweet-smelling life masking his bare torso, deeper and brighter red from finger to elbow, he was _gorgeous_. “I need you…” Goody whispered, reaching a bloody hand to Billy’s face, drawing him in and first licking the blood from his lips, then kissing him, invading Billy’s mouth with his tongue, lapping the blood from his teeth. Billy shifted when Goody rolled onto his back, easing his legs apart, sticky hands dragging sweats down just enough to expose Goody’s backside to the dirt and his searching fingers; he dug a finger into Goody’s tight hole, making him gasp into his mouth and shove himself up off the ground. The finger was wet, with what Goody didn’t know, but it was wet and probing and felt _amazing_ , fucking into him quickly and deeply, slicking and stretching him, hurried but so attentive. Billy’s mouth was like fire on his own, heat so searing and perfect that it seemed to pool in Goody’s gut, curling inside him and making him _hard_. Another finger pushed into him and his cock _ached_ as it throbbed, hands roaming down a blood slick back, feeling the rare sweat of his palms smear against Billy’s scorching skin, struggling to gain purchase on flesh as Billy stretched him. He moaned softly into Billy’s mouth, pushing a hand up his spine and into thickly matted hair, squeezing his fingers together and wringing congealed blood from the locks. “Billy,” he gasped when their lips parted, dragging his tongue across hot flesh, licking smears of blood away from his beautiful face,

“Shhh,” Billy hushed, curling his fingers and rubbing that little bump within him that had him crying out where he lay, wanting to spread his legs further but unable because his sweatpants were tangled around his thighs.

“Shit,” he hissed, he needed to be as naked as Billy was, tearing his hands from burning skin to pull at his own clothes; Billy took the hint, shifting back and not even withdrawing his fingers, flicking his wrist in a way that had jet black claws glistening with blood in the moonlight, soon tearing through the thick fabric of his sweats and exposing Goody to the elements as he shucked off his robe. “Oh _God_ ,” Goody moaned, spreading his legs and accepting a third finger into his hole, desperate to kiss Billy again, trying to beckon him, but Billy was distracted, leering down at Goody’s hard cock. He licked his palm before wrapping his clawed hand around Goody’s cock, stroking up it and leaving a smear of watery blood, the sight of it made Goody _shiver_ , knowing what this meant before Billy leant down and engulfed him in that burning mouth. “Oh god, Billy!” he cried out, tangling his fingers in Billy’s hair, bucking his hips as Billy began to lavish him with his tongue, fingers shoving into him in time with every drag of lips and hint of jagged teeth. “You fucking _animal_ ,” Goody laughed when he felt those teeth tease at him, watching Billy smirk around his cock and torment him with those dangerous canines again, instead sinking deeper and taking Goody to the root, sucking greedily at him.

 

He was so close when Billy slid his mouth off of Goody’s cock and withdrew those dexterous fingers, desperate and keening as Billy climbed over him, settling between his thighs once more and kissing his panting mouth lightly. He felt the dull press of Billy’s cock, welcomed it by curling his legs around him and drawing that hot flesh into himself,

“ _Goody_ ,” Billy moaned, kissing his jaw, then his mouth again, but Goody was lost, rocking his hips and moaning, struggling to keep a hold of his _life_ as pleasure washed over him. “Shh Goody it’s okay, I’ve got you,” Billy murmured, sliding his arms around Goody, embracing him as he started to fuck him, slow and steady, each shift of his hips was purposeful and had Goody sobbing through a mixture of sexual pleasure and oncoming death. Goody was in heaven as their mouths fitted together again, cock trapped between them, so full of blood and _Billy_ that he could die happy, and in a way he was doing exactly that. He chuckled against Billy’s mouth, marvelling at the feel of Billy’s working muscles beneath his blood slick skin as his hands grew cold, heart slowing within him, he felt Billy’s hands move to his face, their lips parting, Billy caressing his skin as he started to fuck him harder, eyes yellow, pupils contracting to slits and dilating to black orbs as he struggled to maintain an air of humanity whilst they rutted.

“Let go Billy,” he purred, “Let go for me,” he pleaded, watching as Billy’s eyes went from near-black with the size of his pupils to dangerous slits amid glowing gold, the hands on his face growing clawed but still _so gentle_ as he held him, “That’s it darlin’,” Goody sighed, easing his head back into the dirt and moaning loudly as Billy’s hips grew frantic and the world above them grew dark with the smoke that poured off of Billy like he breathed it from every cell. “Yes! God _Yes_ Billy!” he grew loud beneath Billy, rocking against his thrusts as best as he could manage, inhaling deeply to take in everything about this, the smell of blood, sex, _Billy_ , he held Billy tight as he came between them, chanting his name like a holy mantra as he was fucked aggressively through his orgasm, as his body rapidly chilled and he felt like _himself_ again, cold and dead and quiet inside except for the slosh of blood in his guts and the wet sound of Billy fucking him. He focussed on that, on the quiet slapping and the panting of the creature above him, barely human but completely enraptured by him, and Goody felt the same, awed and amazed that something so beautiful, so cruel and dark and yet inexplicably _pure_ could ever want him this way.

“ _Goody_ ,” Billy hissed, voice a broken growl, the blood on his skin hissing as it evaporated, “Goody you’re so _tight_ , so _cold_ ,” he shivered as he said it, burying his face in Goody’s neck and inhaling deeply, “So good, so _good_ ,” he moaned, shoving his hips against Goody as his body tightened up and his release shuddered through him, pooling deep inside Goody, so _hot_ within him.

“God yes,” Goody moaned, “Fill me up, make me _yours,_ ” he pleaded, he loved this, Billy filled him so much, more than a normal man could, and he could feel it already leaking from him before Billy even withdrew, dripping onto the dirt beneath them.

“You _are_ mine,” Billy rumbled, eyes dark as he looked down at Goody, human and yet still perfect, some blood still caking his skin and hair but not _nearly_ as much as before,

“I am… I truly am…” Goody sighed, nuzzling the hands on his face, so warm and loving, “We should clean up…” Billy didn’t seem keen, grumbling a little before finally easing his cock from within Goody and curling up beside him,

“We can do it tomorrow,” he rumbled, slinging an arm over Goody’s bare chest to make his point, “Nobody will come out here, they never do…” Goody mulled this over, easing a hand into Billy’s tacky hair, not as soft as he was used to, but he still liked it; he peered up at the sky, the trees would shield him for the most part, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to risk it.

“We’ll have to move inside before morning…”

“We will… just… stay here with me a little longer…” Billy urged him and Goody could never deny him, absorbing his warmth and affection eagerly as they lay there together, sated and full, the smell of blood, decay, and _sex_ thick in the air, a heady scent that summed them up so poignantly.

 


End file.
